nicks_undertale_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallen
Part 1: Fallen All was Silence. Silence. Nothing but Silence. Then there was distant screaming. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The Voice Screamed. SLAM! A Human with Brown Hair Covering One Blue Eye while the other was Green had fallen on a Patch of Flowers. "Ow. Ah God. Ouch." The Human said getting up slowly. The Human saw a Gateway and walked toward. Then a Ghost of a Human appeared. "Huh? But I'm Dead, Why am I here?" Ghost asked themself. The Ghost followed the Human. The Human saw a Flower. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! Hmmm... Your new to the Wikia Aren'tcha! Golly, You must be so Confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! Well, I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" Flowey said. "See that Heart? That is your SOUL! The very Culmination of your Being!" "That's pretty Cool." The Human muttered. "Your SOUL Starts off Weak, But can become Stronger if you gain alot of LV." Flowey said. "What's LV Stand for? Why LOVE Of course! You want some LOVE Don't you? Don't worry I'll share some with you! Down here LOVE is shared through, Little White 'Friendliness Pellets' Ready? Move around, Get as many as you can!" Flowey said launching the Pellets. The Human moved his SOUL Around, then the Pellets hit it. "OUCH!" The Human yelled. "You Idiot." Flowey said. "In this world. It's KILL OR BE KILLED! Who would pass up an opportunity like this?!" Flowey surrounded the SOUL in Pellets. "DIE." Flowey said as the Pellets closed in. Then a Fireball knocked Flowey away and the Pellets away, Then Toriel appeared. "What a poor Creature Torturing innocent Humans." Toriel said. "I am Toriel, Caretaker of the RUINS. Come, My Child, I will guide you through the RUINS." And they walked through the RUINS and the Ghost Followed. Then Toriel had to go. "Hmm." The Human said, They began exploring the RUINS and found Toriel's House. "I'll stay in here." The Human and Ghost walked in. The Human noticed the Door shut behind him. "Huh? Toriel?" The Human turned around to see the Ghost. "Can you, See me?" The Ghost asked. The Human Nodded. "Intresting." The Ghost said. "I'm Nick." The Human said. "I'm Casey." The Ghost said. "Are you a Boy, or are you a Girl?" Nick said imitating Professer Oak. "Really, I can't tell." "I am a Ditto." Casey said. "Well I'm going to get comfortable." Nick said sitting in Toriel's Chair. Part 2: Musician Janet was walking towards the edge of the ruins, on her way to her favorite spot to practice, carrying a large instrument case. She loved practicing right next to the ruins, because it was so quiet, away from the barking dogs, screaming skeleton brothers, and other conundrums in Snowdin. When Janet gpt to the edge of the ruins, she got her instrument out, a string bass. She started plucking strings, playing a tune, just loud enough to hear from the ruins. "Hmm?" Casey said. "What's that?" "I dunno, I'm gonna go See." Nick said getting up and going outside and finding the source of the Music. "Hey!" Janet stared at Nick, shocked and a bit startled. "A human?" She mumbled. "Uhh, hello there." She greeted Nick, awkwardly. "I don't think like the look of this Thing." Casey said. "I agree." Nick said, but it looked like he talked to himself. "Huh?" Janet said, still staring a little bit. "Well, my name's Janet. And yours?" She asked. Then Everyone turned Black and White as they Entered a FIGHT. "What the? Why am I black and white?" Nick said. "Just go with it." Casey said. "Wait, I can see they're stats." "What?" Nick said. "Stats?" "They have 12 ATK and 12 DEF and 150 HP." Casey said. "Alright." Nick said as his SOUL Appeared. *Tension Fills the Area. *Nick attacked. *The Number '20' Appeared over Janet's Head. Janet played some notes, which fired at Nick's SOUL. Nick maneuvered his SOUL around the notes. *Janet plays a beautiful tune. *Nick attacked. *The Number '40' Appeared over Janet's Head. *Janet fired more notes at Nick's SOUL. Nick maneuvered his SOUL around a few notes, but got hit with the last one. 18/20 HP *Janet spun her string bass. *Nick attacked. *The Number '80' appeared over Janet's head. *Janet has 10 HP. *Janet took out the bow to go with her string bass, and swung at Nick's SOUL. *Nick maneuvered his SOUL around it, but got hit. 14/20 HP *Toriel shooed the Monster away. Everyone turned back into Normal Mode. "Um, hello there..." Janet said to Toriel. "My Child, It is best to not Start Fights." Toriel said to Nick. "Whatever you say Goat Mom." Nick said shrugging. "Come, I have a surpri-" Toriel said. "Your House? Already saw it." Nick said "Oh, Well, We should go there anyway." Toriel said. Part 3: More Humans Nick and Toriel walked away with Casey floating along. Janet waved good-bye, before packing up her instrument, and heading back to Snowdin. After a while Nick went outside. Jack had been heading through the RUINS and ran into Nick. Everybody had turned Black and White as they entered Battle Mode. *Tension fills the RUINS. "Alright, This looks Bad." Casey said. "Come on, You got this." Chris said. Both of they're SOULs Glowed. *Jack attacked. Nick manuvered his SOUL around the Red Slashes. *Nick attacked. Jack manuvered his SOUL around the Red Slashes, but got hit with the last one. *The number '15' Appeared over Jack's Head. *Jack attacked. Nick got hit with the First, but dodged the rest. *The number '15' appeared over Nick's head. *Toriel appeared. "Children! Stop Fighting!" Toriel said as they left battle mode. "Alright." Nick said. "We almost had him!" Casey said. Nick gave a little jerk of his head to tell Casey to stop talking. "We Almost killed him!" Chris said. Jack gave a glance at Chris to tell him to be quiet. "Come back to my house, My Children." Toriel said taking them to her house. Along the way back to Toriel's house, a human girl was splayed on the ground, unconscious. The group would notice her as they walked to Toriel's house. Toriel noticed the Human and ran over to her. "Oh no!" Toriel said calling the others over. "Nick! Give her CPR!" Casey said. "What's CPR?" Nick asked quietly. "What's CPR?" Casey said. "HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT CPR IS?" "I Didn't go to School." Nick said. "Oh." Casey said. "Bu-" "Shut up." Nick said. Toriel picked up the Human. "Come on my Children! Back to the House!" Toriel said running to her House while everyone else followed. Once they got there, Toriel put the Human on Nick's bed. The girl slowly started waking up, looking weakly. "Wh... Where am I?" She asked, as her eyes fluttered open. "I'll answer you in a minute." Nick said. "TORIEL!!!" A few seconds later Toriel came Running into the room. "Yes My Child?!" Toriel said alarmed. Nick pointed to Sasha. "Oh!" Toriel said. "Your awake!" The girl blinked, and rubbed her eyes, partly in disbelief and partly out of tiredness. "Hello? I, I must still be dreaming or something." SHe pinched her arm, and nothing happened. She shook her head. "What the heck..." She mummbled, trying to remember how how she got here. "M-My name's Sasha." "I'm-" Toriel Started. "She's Goat Mom." Nick said. Sasha giggled slightly. "Hello." Sasha reached out to shake Toriel's hand. Toriel hugged Sasha instead of shaking her hand. Sasha hugged her back, after a brief awkward moment from not expecting a hug. Toriel smiled. "My Children, I believe you should get some sleep." Toriel said. "Okay." Sasha replied, with a slight nod. "Oh Alright." Nick said going to sleep. Part 4: Ghostly Night Sasha relaxed in her own bed, starting to nod off, until she heard a voice. She sat up. "Hello?" It was the voice of a young girl. "Hm? Who's there?" She asked back, a little bit too loudly. "Whatchutalkingbout?" Nick said. "Huh? Oh, nothing. I thought I heard something, that's all." Sasha said, trying to play it cool. "Your really bad at lying." Nick said. "No kidding." Casey said. "Psshpadadapshhcasey." Nick mumbled. Sasha raised an eyebrow at Nick. "Put that eyebrow down before I cut it off." Nick said. The girl's voice from earlier chuckled. "Wierdo." Sasha looked around. "Huh? I just heard it again..." "I think you need surgery." Nick said. "Now go back to sleep." Sasha yawned. "Okay..." She went to sleep. "Weirdo." Nick muttered going back to sleep. The ghost girl giggled one last time. Nick's right Eye glowed Blue as he jumped up and tried attacking where the giggling came from. "Jeez dude!" Casey shouted. "I heard it." Nick said. "Again? Hello? Anyone there?" Sasha called out. "My name's Louise." The ghost girl answered. "I can't hear it anymore." Nick said. "Now I'm paranoid." "Well, hello Louise. Nice to meet you!" Sasha answered, trying to be friendly. "Wait a second, Only you can see Louise, can you see him?" Nick said pointing to Casey. "Hmm? No. But, it's nice to meet you, whoever else is there." Sasha said. "More ghosts, huh? I can't see them either. Odd." Louise commented. "Hmm, and I think I saw that other Human talking to they're self, Does every human have a ghost of they're own?" Nick said. "Sounds right." Sasha said. "I heard of a Scientist in Hotland, named Alphys, maybe he could make them visible to everyone." Nick suggested. "Hmm? Okay. Sound good to you, Louise?" Sasha asked. Louise giggled. "I love it!" "Well, we gotta leave here, I'll go ask Toriel how to leave." Nick said. "In the morning." Sasha yawned. "Yeah, in the morning. Good night." Sasha said. "Good night, Sasha." Louise said, with a smile. Part 5: Travels The Next Morning Nick went to Toriel in her chair. "Hey Mom, How do we get out of here?" Nick asked. Toriel looked Surprised. "Why would you want to do that?" Toriel asked. "Would you like to here a Snail Fact?" "How do I exit the RUINS?" Nick asked again. Toriel got up and left. "I must do something." Toriel said. Nick got everyone else. "Morning, Sasha..." Louise said. "Hmm? Wha? I'm up, I'm up..." Sasha said, just waking up. "Guys we gotta get outta here, Mom's doing something in the Basement, We need to see if that's the exit." Nick said. By the time everyone got into the Basement, Toriel was already preparing a Magical Attack to break the Door to Snowdin. "Huh? What are you doing?" Sasha asked.